Dungeon World
"Dungeon World" (ダンジョン Danjon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Several cards in this world feature characters from the Buddyfight anime series as characters in a RPG. Dungeon World's card frame resembles a wall in a dungeon and features a treasure chest. Playstyle Dungeon World's main theme is emulating an RPG-like experience. Several of Dungeon World's effects involve mini-games such as playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, the opponent picking one of two cards, etc. and represent the luck element of RPGs. The Adventuers represent players of an RPG and focus on gaining advantages from link attacking, simulating party members working together. There are also certain Mission cards that act like "quests" in that certain conditions need to be fulfilled. Of course, when fulfilled, these Mission cards reward the player. The Dungeon Enemies, as the name suggests, represent enemies found during RPGs and are more focused on beatdown strategies and activating effects when destroyed. Though typically antagonistic towards the Adventurers, some have abilities that require cooperation from the Adventurers in order to activate. The Demon Lords help to further enhance the abilities of Dungeon Enemies and can even activate specific abilities that require Demons Lords such as "respawning" more monsters or even activating devastating, world-destroying plans. The Knights help to assist the Adventurers and specialize in dual-wielding items into battle. Knights also have abilities that activate when two items are equipped, further enhancing the dual-wielding strategy. Associated Characters *Kazane Fujimiya (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Noboru Kodo(Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Iron Claw Ikarino (Anime) Sets containing Dungeon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (32 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (26 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (22 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (8 cards) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (7 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion (20 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (1 card) Attributes *Adventurer *Brave *Charge *Construct *Darkness *Defense *Demon Lord *Demonic Beast *Destruction *Divine Guardians *Dragon *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Dungeon Master *Fire *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Monk *Recovery *Soldier *Staff *Summon *Team GM *Thief *Trap *Undead *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Cobalt *Mission List of Dungeon World cards Flags *Dungeon World (card) Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Bless of Dragon (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Blessing of Nereus *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Command of the Water Lord *Continue! *Dangerous Fuse *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Enemin Gold α *Evil Deity Altar *Hidden Crossbow *Magical Eyes Release! *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" *Mission Card "Form a Party!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Oracle of Tuval *Pillar of Fire *Quiescence of Cassiade *Rolling Stone *Secret Arts of the Water Lord *Smile Charm *Trap Room *Encouragement of the White Veil Impacts *Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" *Dead End Crush! *Fortune Select! *Full Strash Formation *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker *Bronze Golem, Jaish *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Fate Skeleton *Heat Blade, Joker *Mameshiba, Cobalt *Proto Golem, Jariim *Shiny Up!! Hanako *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki *Basilisk Slime *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Big Surprise Pandora *Bladewing Phoenix "SD" *Caplico Life! Noboru *Champion of Arena, Rouga *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Dachs, Cobalt *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya * Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Entangle Roper *Evil-Break *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Gummy Slime *Iron Golem, Nasr *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Living Mad Gazer *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Mimic with a Prize *Missile Magician, Addrick *One Gauge Demon *Province Baron, Shido *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Trust Envoy, Sephleed *Twin Tail Incubus *Wandering Knight, Roy *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Archdemon *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Brave, Drum *Craftsman, Baku *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Doberman, Cobalt *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Jade Golem Shaytan *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Purgatory Block *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Pure White Envoy, Whitia *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Skull Golem, Mazubaha *Steel Golem, Futoff *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea *Thunder Spartis *Trouble Ghost, Shuffler X Size 3 *Brave of the Sun, Gao *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Demon Lord, Gagnar *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops *Master Skeleton *Tosa Hound, Cobalt *Wandering Salaryman Buddyfighter, Amigo★Takata Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight"